


Second chances are for the dead

by WhySadWhenFics



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Cute Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Depression, Fluff and Angst, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, Memory Loss, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sorry Not Sorry, Touch-Starved, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhySadWhenFics/pseuds/WhySadWhenFics
Summary: Dream is having a hard time, there is no one to help him out of his self-destructive thoughts so he gets to the conclusion that the only way to make everything better is if Dream himself didn't exist, but he's Dream so what could he do to be himself without being Dream? What about Clay?
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 304





	Second chances are for the dead

**Author's Note:**

> I should really be doing my final project right now but I can't put my shit together, therefore I'm writing a stupid fic with a crappy plot at 00:21 :) hope u at least like it Idk.  
> Also english it's my second lenguage si there is gonna be a lot of mistakes sorry.

Everything was becoming way to much for the younger lider of smp, too many wars, too many deaths, to many decisions to take, to many responsabilities, to much to fucking take care about, and none friends to count for when he needed.

No one, he was alone, at some point the visits towards the exiled became more of a distraction and want from freedom than actually a tactical resource to keep the young one at his disposal, and when no one showed up at the kids party a new feeling of empathy and sympathy bloomed. He could feel that too, the despair of being alone, the feeling of fuzziness, numbness, the burning filing of being forgotten by the people you love and the stupid relieved sensation that flowed from his veins whenever he met with the other one, it was more of a necessity of being needed, wanted for someone else without needing to do something else than just be there, something way to addicting, something way to dangerous for someone like Dream, someone how forgot how to be Independent after years of constant love and care from his dearest friends.  
But there was a problem, Dream couldn't stay, no matter how much he felt guilty for leaving Tommy alone, because he could feel the kid was starting to break and that hit a little to personal for him to be comfortable with, but overall he couldn't stay, he had responsabilities, way to many, way to many things to resolve, way to many people to take care and way to many people that didn't want his help, but didn't he fight to keep his friends, his family safe?  
.  
.  
.  
And didn't those friends had move on a found someone else, weren't those ones he used to call his family far gone and didn't want anything to do with him? smp, L'manburg, The Badlands, everyone everything would be better without Dream, so why be Dream, why be something no one likes when he could be something else?  
.  
.  
.  
Clay, clay was his name, way before he met George and Sapnap, way before everyone, way before the mask.  
But he couldn't leave the kid alone, it was his fault after all, his last responsability, the one person how actually needed him.  
.  
.  
.  
Wilbur  
No  
Ghostbur  
.  
.  
.  
He was dead, everyone it's nice to the dead ones because they felt guilty, but also the ghost seemed to be happy in his ignorance, maybe Dream, no, clay could get some peace once dead, once his body got rid of all that burning blood, once his filthy hands could no longer feel or be feel with any blood, maybe then he could get a little rest of everything and everyone, and maybe then Tommy could get someone to call a friend for the time being.  
.  
.  
.  
Everything was gonna be fine, if he couldn't fix this maybe his dead will.

With that final thoughts and under the soft light of the moon that covered his form like a comforting blanket, the once strong lider that at the eyes of his people was seen as a god, walked away from everyone, without looking behind since no one would be there to miss him, so what was the point to even say gooobye when no one was gone look at his way. With a poison in hand and a bag of supplies for the kid, the young adult crossed the portal for the last time as Dream.


End file.
